custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flardrek (Toa Hydros)
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Biography After the Core War erupted on Spherus Magna, Flardrek was recruited as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Fire, who wished to possess control over a recently discovered substance known as Energized Protodermis. In order to prepare him for the war, Flardrek was given a crash course through combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's commanders. After his initial training was complete, Flardrek served under Ackar's command, though quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Later on, Flardrek was placed in charge of an entire battalion of the Fire army. During the war, he once lead a successful assault on a Rock army outpost, fought in the Battle of Iron Canyon, and managed to spring a surprise attack on a large task force of Ice Tribe warriors. Eventually, Spherus Magna was split apart, effectively ending the war and stranding Flardrek and many others on Bara Magna. After this occurred, the Glatorian social system was founded, resulting in Flardrek seeking out Magmus to help him continued his training. As the years passed Flardrek proved to be a worthy warrior, eventually becoming Vulcanus' secondary Glatorian after Magmus relinquished the position. Flardrek would go on to claim victory at the Great Tournament, becoming the reigning champion of Glatorian for the following year. During this time, he became good friends with the Jungle warrior, Solnohk. Many years ago, however, a clash with a treacherous Ice Tribe warrior known as Strakk resulted in Flardrek being wounded. While his wounds weren't fatal, Flardrek was still forced to step down and give his title as the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian to Malum. After recovering, Flardrek became a village guard, though retained his title as a Glatorian, fighting in the arena when needed. Several months ago, Flardrek was assigned to replace the Fire Tribe's primary caravan guard, Vesha, who had disappeared without a trace. Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. .]] More recently, Flardrek was contracted to represent his tribe in an arena match. He arrived in Tesara for his fight whilst accompanying a caravan to the Jungle village. Upon arriving in the village's arena, Flardrek engaged Solnohk in an arena match, a match resulting in Flardrek's victory. Shortly afterward, Flardrek left Tesara with his caravan, only to be ambushed by Skirvex's forces. Flardrek managed to defeat three enslaved Vorox and a Bone Hunter before being brought down by a special forces Skrall named Drakzu. .]] Flardrek was later dragged back to Skirvex's lair and placed in a holding cell with other captured warriors. Abilities & Traits A wise and honorable warrior, Flardrek is a veteran of many battles. Always a careful fighter, Flardrek's training has made him cautious as well as fierce in combat. Flardrek is also known to be a master swordsman and is well-trained in most forms of combat. Tools Flardrek wields a Magma Blaze Sword as well as a Thornax Launcher. He also possesses a shield he uses in combat from time to time. Alternate Versions *Flardrek Trivia *Flardrek was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros